Wait For It
Wait for It Theodosia writes me a letter ev'ry day. I'm keeping her bed warm while her husband is away. He's on the British side of Georgia. He's tryin' to keep the colonies in line. He can keep all of Georgia. Theodosia, she's mine. Love doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes and we keep loving anyway. We laugh and we cry and we break and we make our mistakes. And if there's a reason I'm by her side when so many have tried then I'm willing to wait for it. I'm willing to wait for it. My grandfather was a fire of brimstone preacher, MEN (interjected) Preacher Preacher Preacher BURR But there are things that the homilies and hymns won't teach ya. MEN (interjected) Teach ya Teach ya Teach ya BURR My mother was a genius WOMEN (interjected) Genius BURR My father commanded respect. MEN (interjected) Respect Respect BURR When they died they left no instructions. Just a legacy to protect. BURR/ENSEMBLE Death doesn't discriminate Between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes and we keep living anyway. We rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes. And if there's a reason I'm still alive when everyone who loves me has died I'm willing to wait for it. I'm willing to wait for it. Wait for it. ENSEMBLE Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it BURR I am the one thing in life I can control ENSEMBLE Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it BURR I am inimitable I am an original ENSEMBLE Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it BURR I'm not falling behind or running late ENSEMBLE Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it Wait for it BURR I'm not standing still, I am lying in wait ENSEMBLE Wait Wait Wait BURR Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb ENSEMBLE Climb Climb Climb BURR He has something to prove He has nothing to lose ENSEMBLE Lose Lose Lose Lose BURR Hamilton's pace is relentless he wastes no time ENSEMBLE Time Time Time BURR What's it like in his shoes? Hamilton doesn't hesitate. He exhibits no restraint. He takes and he takes and he takes and he keeps winning anyway. He changes the game. He plays and he raises the stakes. And if there's a reason he seems to thrive when so few survive, the Goddamnit- I'm willing to wait for it. I'm willing to wait for it... Life doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints it takes and it takes and it takes We rise. We fall And if there's a reason I'm still alive When so many others have died, then I'm willin' to- I'm willing to wait for it. Wait for it Wait for... I'm willing to- Life doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints it takes and it takes and it takes and we keep living anyway, we rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes and if there's a reason I'm still alive when so many have died, then I'm willing' to- BURR Wait for it...